


Ashamed

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Rocket woke up ashamed each time.





	Ashamed

Rocket woke up ashamed each time. Every time, a grumble of complaint at himself ran through his head as he kicked and shoved the blankets back to smooth. How he'd had them through his sleep cycle was far too _animal_ like.

But then another very late night turned to too-early morning trying to get to sleep would gnaw at him until he pushed at the blankets. Gave in to what he'd done before, mounded them into a shape like a den. Except for the discomfort when waking, he slept so soundly when he curled himself in the soft, surrounded dark.


End file.
